Unreachable Distance
by SawadaTsunayoshiLover
Summary: This is a story I made for one of my friends who loves Ame. She's the OC. Summary: Ame was lonely sometimes. He lived with it but he saw a girl walking alone one day and was compelled to talk to her. What'll happen now?
1. Chapter 1

A young girl walked through the forest. She was lost and had no idea where she was. Oh well. She loved the forest she was in. It was peaceful and there was an air of unkempt insanity in the air. She smiled slightly as she continued walking.

The reason the girl was lost is because she had ran from home. Her parents were spliting up and now they were like cats and dogs. At each others throat all day. She was an only child and she needed to get away from the yelling.

Just remembering the aggravating scene in front of her made her want to cry in frustration. She hated people fighting and she was always alone in school. It didn't bother her as she though people were annoying in her class.

When she got home there was her parents fought all the time. She only drowned it out with music, but she could feel the tension rolling off of her parents in wave when they sat down to dinner. It was an uncomfortable silence each time. She couldn't stand it.

Then, her parents snapped and started yelling at her for nothing. That one moment in time, everything blurred and she ran out of the house. She couldn't stand being in the same room with them and needed to leave.

And so she ran to the woods in her backyard. She loved coming there and was always spending time when her parents decided she spent too much time on the computer. She thought she knew how to navigate the woods well enough, apparently not.

* * *

Night fell by the time she came to the clearing she always went to in the end. But there was something different. The clearing was usually empty, leaving the colourful flowers and single boulder in the middle, to herself. This time, there was a beautiful wolf. It looked about 12 in its own years. What took the girl aback was that he looked intelligent and surprised at the sudden appearance of her.

"H-Hello." The girl spoke softly. The wolf stared back and slowly walked forward.

The wolf walked forward slowly, not wanting to scare the girl. She was the first one to talk to him without fear in a while. He was surprised and felt she could be trusted.

"C-Can you speak?" The girl asked as she inched forward too. There was a dip in the head of the wolf. Unexpectedly he suddenly ran off.

Not expecting this, she frowned lightly. Before she could leave though, there was a rustling and a twelve year old boy walked out the way the wolf ran off. He was fully clothed in jeans and a simple blue T-shirt, but there was a mangy, wild look in his eye as he sniffed around the girl warily.

"Um, hello there. What's your name?" The girl asked not wanting to scare the boy.

"Ame. What's yours?" He said curtly and straightened to look the girl in the eye.

"Kristen. Why are you out here by yourself?"

"I could ask you that same question." Ame answered, bored.

"Aha, well my parents always fight and I don't like fighting that much."

"I always hear them. It's annoying. You come here when it's at its height. You're their daughter?"

"Well, yeah..." There was a pregnant pause from the girl. She shuffled nervously as Ame scrutinized her. He nodded to himself.

"You're interesting enough. Come with me." Ame motioned for Kristen to follow.

* * *

The two walked through the woods, Ame strutting confidently and Kristen stumbling slightly on random rocks that seemed to just appear on the path. Deciding to fill the awkward silence, Kristen started asking questions for Ame.

"How old are you?" She asked as she walked slightly behind the boy.

"I'm 12. What about you?" He said in his bored tone he seemed to use all the time.

"I'm 14 today. My parents forgot again so as a present to myself I decided to come here." She lied coolly. It was indeed her birthday but she hadn't thought her being forced to run out of the house a present. Ame simply glared slightly at the obvious lie.

"I know you're lying." He said simply.

"No point in telling the truth if you just want to get rid of me." Kristen said accusingly. Ame didn't say anything at that. It was true he was leading her out of the forest but he felt a strange attraction to her. He felt like this to no one before. But he was a lone wolf that had to protect the forest in his master's steed.

But he felt drawn to the mysterious girl and thought it best for her to stick around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ame felt weird. He liked the girl he met, Kristen? Whatever her name was. She was nice, didn't seem creeped out about him suddenly appearing. It was normal and he liked it.

Yet he didn't want to search the girl out. He had responsibilities to uphold and he had no time to deal with his own feelings. He was the protector of this forest and he needs to act like it. But he still really wants to see her again.

He sighed, today was just wearing on him. He had to deal with so many complaints today that he was ready to snap one of their necks. But he couldn't do that. Master had told him not to lose his temper to anyone of them or they might just go against him one day. That would be bad.

He was now currently grazing through a field. He was not dealing with anyone and he wanted to use this time to relax. It was quite peaceful in the meadow. He liked how the colourful flowers would line up almost on purpose and how the leaves from fall would scatter in the wind making a colourful leave tornado at times.

He sighed again and settled under a tree, barren from its leaves, and tried to have a nap. He was tired and liked sleeping when he could.

_'I think I want to see Kristen again,' _He thought as he settled comfortably on his side. But before he even fell asleep he was tripped over, making him go on edge and tackle the thing that tripped over him.

Surprise, surprise it turned out to be the girl he was just thinking about. He growled and butted his head against hers. He didn't like being touch, and nobody likes being tripped over.

He carefully got off her and sat back into his original position. The girl thought it was a good idea to sit next to him and start talking.

"Hello, we met a few weeks ago. I wasn't sure if you were the same person as someone else I met. His name is Ame. He seems like a nice person and I wish I could meet him again. I liked talking to him. It was fun to talk somebody that was around my age that didn't sneer down at me."

He grunted telling her to continue. He was curious as to what she thought of him.

"Well, I think he likes talking to people but it's that he can't. I'm guessing he lives in this forest and that he's not very good with people."

Another grunt and Ame shifted so that he was facing her. She had his full attention now. She noticed and shifted a little. She seemed to have said something that interested him.

His eyes seemed to ask, _'what else?' _

"He's cute, his hair and eyes are nice. Don't tell him I told you that. It's embarrassing if I see him again and he asks about it." She blushed softly and looked down at her lap. "But he was nice to me and it was fun talking to him. I want to do it again but I don't know where to find him and this forest is kind of big."

Ame couldn't take it anymore. He got up and looped into the forest. Kristen looked forlornly at the place he disappeared.

She sighed, _'oh well. It was bound to get bored with me. I'm just talking about Ame so it's to be expected.'_

A crack of leaves made her head snap up. There stood the person she was just thinking about. She let out a smile as he walked over to her and sat down.

He could take some time to talk to her.

* * *

**Well here's a chapter that's probably bad. I don't think I will update this one too much because I don't really have a pull towards it. But I have something to work with at least.**

**-Gate**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A chuckle was heard through out the forest clearing. Ame was laughing. Wait..._Ame was laughing._ Kristen wasn't sure if she should be scared and run away screaming or stay and melt into the nice sound it had.

Whatever she decided though. She wouldn't have gotten far without Ame being able to follow her. It was eerie how much he reminded her of the wolf from before. She was making a connection but she wasn't ready to believe in it just yet.

"Why are you so fun to play with?" Ame suddenly stated.

"_What _do you mean by that?" Kristen said as she stared shocked at Ame. That was only a slightly creepy statement.

"What I mean is that you're interesting. Other..._Humans_," Ame said the word humans like he was talking about a guy who murder his family. "That come up here are all scared stiff and jumped at the slightest noise. You're not like that. It's interesting."

"Oh. Thank you?" Kristen wasn't if that was a complement or not.

"It's a compliment. I hope." This made Kristen snort as she played with her nails. Ame noticed and was fascinated how long they were.

"Are you sure you're human? I've never seen someone with this long of nails before."

"Yes, I'm sure." Kristen said slowly like she was talking to a 4 year old that couldn't pronounce syllables. "My parents fight a lot but it's never over what I am or what not. It's always something stupid."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, my parents are always at each others throats bickering back and forth. One night it's about how someone didn't replace the bag of milk. The next it's about how one didn't pick the wet towel off the floor. I try my hardest not to be in their way but at dinner it's unbearable."

"Hm. My mom was nice. I don't think she ever yelled at us."

"Us?"

"Yes, 'us'. I have a sister and she chose to go to school and lead a "normal" life. I didn't want to so I live in the woods now."

"Your mom kicked you out or you wanted to be in the woods."

"I wanted to be close to nature. I might go back and get an education so I can be better at certain things. But I probably won't."

"Why not? You seem bright enough. But you sound like a 4th grader."

"Hey, that's mean!" Ame flicked Kristen across the forehead. "I'm smart in my own way. I don't need History, Math, Science. What good will it do me when I live in a forest? I just need practical things like where to get berries that won't kill me, rabbits that I can eat, vegetables that won't rot in the ground and poison the trees."

"Finally someone understands my thinking. I don't even want to be in school half of the time and I am still forced to go by my barely-ever-there parents."

Ame snorted. "I like math the least. _When_ are we going to use geometry in life? Just because we see shapes everywhere doesn't mean we want to go up to them and measure their angles and perimeter."

"My thoughts exactly. What is the point of Pythagoras theorem when we are never going to use it?"

"What's Py-pyth-thagores-"

"Pythagoras theorem." Kristen interrupted. "It's the theory that every right triangle has two squares on the side that equal one square on the longest side. I could show you."

And so the rest of the day was dedicated to Kristen showing Ame what Pythagoras theorem was.

* * *

Kristen walked home slowly that night. It was twilight by the time she was done explaining what Pythagoras theorem was. He seemed interested so she put the best of her knowledge to explaining how to do it. She really hated math, but she really liked talking to Ame.

So she explained it he best she could and he seemed to get it. She realized how dark it was and said she had to get home in a hurry or her parents would be upset.

She ran as fast as she could to the edge of the forest. She tripped a lot on the way but she made it to her backyard right as the sun was playing hide and seek with the moon. She had tripped and gotten a nasty bruise on her cheek bone. It stung but she wasn't that worried about it.

She walked up to her back door as quiet as she could and opened. Her parents were being civil to each other for once. They were only silently arguing this time and a few glares tossed around. When she walked into the kitchen through the back door though, the tension in the air shifted.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you and you decide to just skip out on us?" Her mom said angrily as she rose from her chair and rushed forward to hug her daughter.

"I never thought you would care so much. you're always bickering so I just thought that it was you before me." Kristen as her arms hung limp beside her. She felt bad she made them worried but she really didn't expect them to wait for her to come home.

"Why would we not care? You're our daughter and we love you like one." Her dad said as he leaned forward in his chair slightly.

"Oh." Was all Kristen could think to say. She untangled herself from her mom and said that she wanted to go take a shower.

Before she could fully escape though, her mom stopped her and asked. "Did somebody hit you?"

* * *

***maniacal laughter*  
**

**Hello there. Decided I might as well update this. And what I said about Kristen's dislike of math? All things she has said to me before. Hopefully she doesn't rip my throat out for saying this.**

**-Gate**


End file.
